My Swan Alicia
by Somnion
Summary: [oneshot]Dennis's thoughts on his admiration and respect for his sergeant, Alicia. Not as bad as it sounds.If you are confused about why I would write such a pairing, I have some evidence to support this pairing. Please R&R,[AliciaxDennis]


My Swan Alicia

Written by: Somnion

Disclaimer: I do not own Radiata Stories

For all the readers who are confused about why I had chose to write about this pairing, I shall take time to explain the rational behind this pairing. I played and beat the game Radiata Stories five times already, and I have seen some signs that indicate a budding affection that Dennis has towards his sergeant. First of all, look carefully at what Dennis's finals words are as he gets incapacitated. He says "As long as SHE'S safe." The producers would not have bolded the font and put in Caps without a certain reason. Secondly, recall to when he talks to Jack about the Crimson Bloom. He says "If I put a flower in that vase now, it will all have withered by the time Alicia gets here." From this sentence, we can conclude that the reason to why he doesn't put in any flowers is because ALICIA will only see the withered flower once she gets there. Thirdly, since Dennis likes taking care of plants, wouldn't his home be more suitable place to take care of the plants instead of the squad's locker room. The reason why he cares for them in that locker room is so that Alicia will see them. Well, there you have it; those are my reasons. Maybe I'm reading to deep into matters but nevertheless, I still think they make a cute couple.

* * *

The sun begins to set as I look into the horizon. Dusk begins to set in, filling the atmosphere with hues of red, orange and yellow. The blade I wield in my right hand is stained with the blood of the fallen. Had it been my choice, I would not have wished for blood to be spilt like this, but alas, the freedom of choice has become a luxury in these troubled times.

I flick my wrist, cleaning my weapon of the unsightly blood and slowly return it to its scabbard, its place of peace. Had there been anyway to prevent the war that had raged through and swept across our fair country, I will never know. These days of peace which we now enjoy were bought at a high price, a cost paid on both sides.

I look over to my side and gaze upon her, my sergeant and partner. She looks over the corpse of the blood orc we had slain just a few moments ago. Her face shows a mixed expression of pity for the deceased creature as well as relief to have survived the endeavor. Although it had been our mission to slay the beast which had been terrorizing the southern villages in Dichett; the expression she wore on her face showed that she felt the same way as I. The question haunting our thoughts; if this sometimes needless bloodshed was really the only way to handle our problems.

In all my years in Theater Vancoor, I don't believe I have met anyone I have admired and respected as much as Sergeant Alicia. Her fighting ability bordered on the incredible, her style of fencing was strong, graceful and beautiful which seemed to me, was like a reflection of her and her traits which I have come to admire so greatly. It came to no surprise that she had been given the alias 'Swan Alicia' for the beauty of her character, face and skill all seemed to do justice for the title she now bore.

"Well," she said after a lengthy pause of silence, "we were really lucky that time, weren't we, Dennis?"

I nodded as I looked up at my sergeant, captivated by the simplicity of her nature. For as far as I can remember, she had always been this way. Even when we were going through tough times, even when all odds seemed to be stacked against us, she still smiled on , urging and encouraging me to strive on forward and always remaining by my side. It was as if she was the light that bore me hope for salvation. Perhaps it was her carefree and charming attitude that first caused me to feel this strongly about her.

As we walked back to Radiata, I began to recall the time when she had first joined Theater Vancoor. I was a corporal in the Zweit squad, under the command of Deputy Chief Gerald. I remember being the one who was assigned to give her the oral portion of the enterance examination. What had taken me completely by surprise was how carefree a person she seemed to be on the outside, greeting me with a bow and a slight giggle, but was in truth a matured woman who taught deeply on great matters affecting our society. That was when I probably gained my first feelings of respect for her. The next day, after passing the enterance examination, I met her once again on the road to Theater Vancoor. She called out to me, waving her hand high in the air, a smile spread across her features. I said nothing but bowed my head slightly to acknowledge her greeting as I entered the guild. I had just met her the day before and had barely talked to her, yet here she was wishing me good morning, as if we had been life long friends. I guess it was then when I seriously considered on getting to know Alicia better.

I got my chance that night, though rather unexpectedly. I had been undertaking a solo mission that day had had picked up a wound. I returned back to Radiata late that night, so I did not receive much help from anyone because most of them had gone to sleep. As I passed through Vancoor Square, I heard a voice calling out to me, a voice which I recognized belonged to Alicia. Opening her door, she came out and urged me to allow her to treat my wounds. As I sat on her bed, I was taken aback on how she skillfully treated the wound, cleaning it and wrapping it in gauze. What took me even more by surprise was how much trouble she was going through to help a person she barely even knew. We spoke for the first time that night and I became her first friend in Vancoor.

"Dennis," she suddenly.

I awoke from my memories, eager to hear what she had to say.

"You shouldn't frown so often," she said with a melody in her voice.

I smiled at her almost childish yet charming demeanor. She giggled like a schoolgirl, blushes tinting her cheeks, when I smiled at her. Had she only known just how much that little gesture affects me. I feel my heart thrashing around like a caged bird everytime she looks at me that way. Her girlish innocence and carefreeness, I feel that they are drawing me closer to her. The distance gets nearer with every minute we spend alone together. Ever since I lost my family in the war, I have been alone, living in utter solitude. All the emotions I had were vanished with the death of my loved ones, save my anger and rage. I hated myself for being unable to save them and ever since I have distanced myself from others, unable to interact with people and cowering from their approaches to get close to me. When I think deeply about things, it was all thanks to Alicia that I have become who I am now. She reached out to me and pulled me out from the darkness of loneliness which I had been tormented with guilt and pain. Although I know she is probably more than I deserve, she has always been there, always by my side.

She now walks in front of me, almost in a light skipping gait. I look on with great interest as her beautiful red hair waves and bounces with every little skip she takes. Her shimmering red eyes reflect the color of wedding roses. A small smile graces her pink sweet lips, her long eyelashes which rim her darling eyes turn to my direction and look beyond the horizon. Her skin is a pure milky white, her steps are light, graceful and fluid. Although her gauntlets shield her hands from my view, I have had the luxury of seeing them before, fine and beautiful. Her legs, long and slender, take fine leaps over the meadow we tread, her very presence leaving me completely mesmerized. She was precious, beautiful and delicate; resembling a priceless antique doll of fine and masterful craftsmanship.

As I continued to watch her I began to realize just how little she had changed since joining the guild. After besting Thanos in a duel, Chief Elwen had decided that she was capable of leading her own squad. When she was promoted, I immediately transferred to Triton. Over the years, I had made it my personal goals to make sure that she was safe. Although she probably didn't need my aid, she gave me purpose and a reason to fight. With that as my reason, I transferred to Triton with the reluctant agreement of the Deputy Chief. The Deputy Chief didn't feel comfortable with my joining of Triton Squad, not because he held a grudge against Sergeant Alicia, but because he didn't feel that Gregory and Gordon were capable enough to handle things in his absence. He said he needed someone to guide them and show the ropes, something which he himself didn't have the time to do due to his heavy duties and responsibilities. However, he finally agreed as he felt that I might be more of a help to Alicia than I would be if I remained in Zweit.

Finally, I stand infront of the house where it all began. Wishing my sergeant goodnight, she enters her home, closing the door with a smile.I make my way back to my own home, mymind still wandering and lingering on thoughts of my beloved sergeant. Tomorrow I will see her again, yet I will still will not show the other side of me that hides in the dark. I will remain as stoic as I always have, serious and silent, but one day I will be able to tell her. To speak the words which I hold dear in my heart; that I am an in love with her, my Swan Alicia.


End file.
